The Angel of Wolves
by bladerunner99
Summary: see inside :)
1. Chapter 1

The Angle of Wolves

**This is a fanfic that that has the Tiger Curse favorites (own by Colleen Houck) but, I've added a new person to the mix….. A girl named Gab who happens to be something extra special. She comes along and catches somebody's golden eyes… I've made some changes to the Tiger Curse tale (even though it was amazing) so, I'll be able to fit in Gab and her story. I haven't finished the book series I'm on Tiger's Voyage (haven't finished yet) so please don't get upset if I make a mistake or change something that you liked in the last book. I know from the other fanfic what happens to Kelsey and Ren but not to Kishan. .. So here's who I want him to end up with. ****J This will be told from Kishan and Gab's POV. **

_The New Girl_

**Kishan's POV **

It was pouring rain outside. Ren and Kells were in the peacock room reading to each other and Nilima was with who took the Jeep to the air port picking something up. He didn't tell any of us what he was picking up or for what he just said it was going to be a big surprise. I was sitting in the kitchen when I heard the Jeep pull up in the drive way and doors slam shut. Them the front door slammed shut.

"We're back everyone!" called.

"Hi, .Hi, Nilima." Kells said as she walked hand in hand with Ren out of the peacock room, "can you tell us what you went to pick up now please?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kelsey. Here's what I brought back." He said this with a smile and then turned and walked to stand by the wall. There stood a figure in a black raincoat with the hood on, then they pulled down the hood and looked up. There stood a girl, and she looked right at me with wonder in her eyes. She had these beautiful round, violet eyes and thick, wavy black hair that went below the edge of her coat. Her lips were full and pink. She was tall and thin, she looked like an angle to me.

"Kishan, are you alright?" Ren ask while trying to hide a laugh. I gave him the I'll-kick-your-butt-later look. He may be my big brother but I could still kick his butt if I needed. I turned back to the girl to find her looking around the house in awe. She must have never seen a house like this before.

"Go on dear have a look around, it's alright." gave a friendly wave forward.

She took off her coat and place it over her arm. This showed how long her hair truly was. It was just below her waist and ended with slight waves. She walked into the room and looked around.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My full name is Gabriella ,but my family and friends call me Gab."

"It's nice to meet you."

" is here because her family asked for us to watch over her while they're away."

"Yes, thank you for having me stay with you in your amazing home I hope I won't be a burden."

"Oh no dear it's not a problem Kishan will show you to your new room."

"Thank you," she turned to me, " I'm assuming you're Kishan?"

"Yes miss. This way pleases." I said with a smile.

I walked up the stares and she followed up behind me. We walked down the hallway that had Ren and Kelsey's room,my room,and a spare. I took her to the end where the spare was right across from mine. I opened up the door for her a we walked in. The room was plain and had a bed and a dresser.

"Thank you Kishan."

"No problem, if you like in the next day or two we can have the room decorated to your liking."

"Ok, thank you" she turned and smiled at me.

"Dinner is almost ready if you want to join us in a few minutes."

"Ok that sounds great I'm starving." she let out a little giggle that was so cute I couldn't help but to smile.

I walked out of the room, closed the door, and walked back down stares to find everyone getting readdy for dinner. We used the Golden Fruit to make something for dinner. A few minutes later Gab came down the stares and sat next to me at the table. She gave me a shy smile and tucked some hair behind her ear. I smiled back at her and we all dug into dinner. When we were all done asked all to mett in the peacock room to discuse something. Gab started to head back upstares but, asked her to come as well. We all headed back to the peacock room and got confiy ,but when Gab came to sit next to me asked her to please stay standing and to stand in the center of the room. She did what he asked and then lowered her eyes.

"Now, I know you all are wondering why Gab is here and the reason I have brought her here to live with us is because she is extra special. Her family asked me to watch over her knowing that I took suck good care of you boys while you were cursed," are eyes all went wide when he said this because we haven't shared the secret with anyone but Kelsey and that was because we need her but we just meet Gab. "She has something she would like to show all of you, and please don't judge her anyway once she shows you. Go ahead Gab."  
She nodded and then took her shirt off to show a tank top that was under it. She turned around to show a amazing tatoo that was of wing that looked like they took up most of her back. She rolled her shoulders and where the tatoo was started to shimmer and then, where that tatoo was were these amazing black wings. She streached them out for a second then turned back to all of us. We were all looking at her wings in awe and wonder.

'' What are you?" I asked with awe in my voice, I really couldn't take my eyes off her wings.

"I'm an Angle of the Night."

" Wait doesn't that make you evil or something?'' Nilima asked.

"No, I'm not evil it just means that my powers are at their full power when the night falls. There are evil Angles of both the Day and Night though."

"Sorry I didn't know."

"It's ok."

" Wait, you said you had powers, what kind of powers do you have?" Ren asked.

" I control shadows and darkness. I'm also the Angle of the Wolves, which mean I gourded the wolves. I can also turn into one as well."

" REALLY?" we all asked at the same time.

"Yes, may I ?" he nodded and then she looked at all of us and then were she was once standing sat a black wolf. It walked around to everyone and sniffed our hands but, when it can over to me it licked my hand and then pushed it under its head as if wanting to srachted. So, I srachted under her ear and then she walked back to were it came from then, the wolf turned back into Gab.

'' In the Angle world we each get an animal or plant that will guide us. The Guides will choose who they want and then you will become that Angle. There is also the Places. The higher the Place you are the better your life will be. The only way you get into a higher Place is if you marry or are Picked to become higher." she frowned when she said this part, she must not like the way the Places were.

"What Place are you just wondering?" Kells asked her.

Gab sighed and looked at as if asking for him to say this part.

" Gab here is The Highest,this means she is of royal blood."


	2. Chapter 2

_Getting to know everyone_

**Gab's POV **

I saw everyone's eyes go wide.

"Yes, in the Angle World I'm known as Princess Gabrillella the Wolf Angle."

"Amazing." Kishan whispered.

"That is why Gab must stay with us, there is a war going on in the Angle World and her parents, the King and Queen, came to me and ask that we would protect her until this war was over, then after she would return to her World and if, she wants to..." trailed off and looked back at me.

I sighed, I didn't want to return home, " If I return home and choice then, I will become Queen. My older sister and brother both were killed in an attack and since I'm the next oldest that role as ben placed on my sholders. While I am here will help me train in being a proper Queen." I turned and gave him a sad smile.

"What happens if you don't become Queen?" The girl asked, she must be Kelsey.

" My younger sister will become Queen but, she is only 12 and doesn't know much about the role and the burden will be to much on her," my eyes started to water and I felt a tear slip onto my cheek. "Please exuse me I'll be in my room." I ran up the stares crying and went into my room. I cryed for what felt like hours and then feel asleep. Some time later I felt somebody place a blanket over me and whispered "It's ok _prinsēsa_." and left.

When I awoke it was late morning so I took a shower and got dressed in my Angle clothes since I didnt have any other clothes here yet. They were a black knee length dress with black lace over laying it with a satin blet that had a loop for my sword that I always had with me just in case. I put on my black boots and walked out of my room to bump into Kishan as he walked out of his room. He grabed my arm to help stadey me.

"Hi." I gave a shy smile to him. _Why am I so shy around him?_

"Hi, how did you sleep?"

"Ok I guess, I'm sorry about yesterday I didn't meen to get so upset, it's just my family is a sensitive topic right now."

"It's ok we shouldn't have ben asking so many questions," he looked me up and down noticing my dress and sword, "Wow you look amazing and that sword looks amazing."

"Thank you, its my battle wear, I didn't have anything elsa right now." we started to walk down stares.

"Oh, well then how about I take you shopping today after we eat something?"

"That sounds great I would love that. Maybe we can get to know each other better." I looked up into his perfect gold eyes as we rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"I would love that." he took my hand a kissed it gently and started to make breakfest.

Everyone walked in as we were setting the table so we all sat down and dug in. Ren and Kishan ate 3 plates by the time Kelsey was done with her first. _Wow they eat fast but I shouldn't be talking I'm also on my 3rd plate. _

" Wow Gab you can just as much as the boys I didn't know that." staded.

"Yes, I have to the Wolf part needs to eat, just like how the boys have to eat for the Tiger in them." I heared a forks drop from everyone including .

"How did you find out?" Ren whispered. He stared down Kishan as if he was accusing him for telling.

"I've figured that there was tigers living here the second I saw and Nilima at the airport parking lot. Then when I meet both of you I could see the Tiger inside of you Ren's white and Kishan black and I still can see them, if you consintrate hard you can see the Wolf in me." Both Ren, Kishan, and even Kells started to stare at me after a mintue I saw their eyes go wide.I gave a smile, they all could see it.

The Wolf that was always inside of me. She was always shifting, moving around me, like a protector.

" Kells, you have a a Lotis Flower in you. It may not be a powerful animal but, the Lotis Flower means graceful,powerful, and smart." Ren toke her hand as she smiled. After we finished eating and talking about my world and theirs Kishan and I went into town and got me new cloths. I felt bad for Kishan having to buy all this stuff for me but, he said he was happy and didn't mind. We got jeans,shorts,t-shits,a few nice shirts,dresses,bathing suits, and a few shoes. I told him I didn't need all those clothes but, he was a stubbern kitty. We stopped at a pizza place to have lunch, we laughed and enjoyed eachothes company.

"Oh, I forgot we were going to go on the yatch for a little while to get away and to have a little fun."

"That sounds like fun. I always have loved the water." I sighed thinking of all the times my older sibling and I spent playing in the sea back at home, then Kishan's cell rang intorupting my thoughts.

" Hello? Yea ok, on our way." Kishan hung up and looked at me with a frown.

" What's wronge?"

" We need to get you back right away." he was looking worried.

"Kishan what's the matter?" We had already paid and were already walking towards the Jeep. Kishan stopped and ran his fingers through his hair like he was debatting to tell me or not, then he sighed and looked me in the eye.

" It's your sister," I sucked in my breath " shes hurt, she with Ren and Kells right now and they're trying their best to help her."

" Oh no we have to get back right now!" we started to run back to the Jeep now. We got in and started to drive home as fast as we could drive in India traffic. When we finally got home we both jumped out and ran to the living room where Ren and Kells were standing over the sofa. They looked when we came running in. I stopped when I saw her. Her nomally straight black hair was matted with dirt,twings,grass,and blood. Her favorite pink ball gown was rags, her skin was covered in dry and fresh blood, and her wings, her pink wings were covered in blood and broken to the point were she could probally never fly again. I dropped down to my knees in front of her with tears running down my face.

" Abby, who did this to you?" I was crying fully now and barily made that out, from the corner of my eye I saw Kishan start come over but, , who just came in the room with the first aid kit, told him to stay back, then I heard Kells gasp. I looked down and saw that I had a black hue around me. I placed my hands over my sister stomach and let the magic flow from myself to her. Her wounds started to heal til all that was left was that she was dirty. I started to cry even harder now because I knew she was going to be started to shift and then she woke up.

"Wolfy!" she squaled and gave me the biggest hug a 12 year old could give.

"Hi Little Birdy." I was so happy to have my baby sister with me that I forgot everyone was even there till I heared a soft laugh. _Kishan. _

_" _Wolfy? Little Birdy? Thoses are cute little nicknames."

Abby giggled " Yea, my big sisters and brother called me that when we found out that my Animal was a Hummingbird and it stuck," she giggled again.

" When I was little I would play with her as a wolf so when she was little she started to call me Wolfy. Our older sister was Chee and Brother was Big E."

" That's cute how you all have your nicknames," Kells said "but Abby what happend happend to you?"

I looked at her she may be 12 but she looked and acted like she was 10. _Who would hurt her and how did she get here? _She turned and looked into my eyes with her little green eyes that's when I knew who did this to my baby sister. The one person who wants all the power in the universe, who wants a daughter of Night to turn into the Angel of Darkness and rule with, a person who killed their own son and duaghter because they were of Light. " Mother." I said in whisper. Abby nodded.

Ren spoke up "You mean your own mother did this to you? Why?" he and Kells were sitting in the arm chair toghter and and Nillima had came and sat on the love seat, Kishan came over and sat with Abby and I on the sofa.

I sighed and began our story " Mother and Father were always happy toghter and had Lilly and Anthany. Then Mother was in the study when she came across a book. It was a dark spell book that had spells that are forbidden to ever to be used, but she did them anyway. Soon Father started to notice she was acting strange. She found a spell that could help her take control but first she needed a daughter of Night first. I was born on the first full moon of winter. Mother soon fell into darkness after Abby was born 6 years after me and Father banished her. 5 years ago was when she first attacked. She wanted to kidnap me,she was weakend by Father and ran off, but she killed many of our worriors and killed Lilly and Anthony. Father has tried his hardest to keep Abby and myself safe as best as his powers can but she attacked while we were having a ball to celerbrate my 19th birthday. Father had us taken to safty but Abby got lost in the crowed and that was the last I saw to Little Birdy here. Father brought me here to and went back." by time I was finish Abby was half asleep on my lap so, I got up and took her to get cleaned up while everyone took our story in. _Great now Kishan knows the truth about me and that I born for evil. He'll never like me now, not the way I think I like him. _I got Abby cleaned up and I was singing her a song that our older sister sang for us when I heard a tap on the door. I opened it and found a rose with a note.

_Gab,  
I don't think your evil. You are full of so much good in you, you will never become bad. Meet me at the waterfall around midnight please. I'm not good with words like my brother is, but please meet me there tonight.  
Kishan _

I couldn't help but smile. When I knew Abby was asleep and midnight came around I headed to the waterfall. I sifted to wolf and started running. Being a wolf and running through the trees felt great. I could hear,smell,and feel the woods around and I became part of it. I slowed down when I came to the waterfall and saw Kishan passing, waiting for me. I sat by a tree and decided I wanted to play with him a little. I got up and let out a soft growl. He stoped passing and turned in the direction I was in. I slowly walked out of the woods and staked towards him. He looked shocked at first but, then he laughed and I stoped.

" Gab I know that's you." I growled and shift back.

" Damn I was hopping to scare you a little," I couldn't help but laugh "how did you know it was me?"

"Well I know what you look like." he gave a shy smile as he looked down and kicked a rock.

" Aw that's sweet. So, why did you want to come out here tonight? Your not scared of me or hate tme for the fact that I was born for pure evil?"

"No I don't hate you and," he walked over to me and put a hand on my lower back pushing me into his chest "I'm defently afraid of you but, not in that way." he smiled down at me. I may be tall but he was still a tad taller. I couldn't help it, I put my hands around his neck,pulled him down and kissed was a sweet kiss, when we pulled away he was in just as much shock as I was.

" I'm sorry, I should'nt have done that." I turned around and sat on the edge of the pound.

"Why are you sorry? I liked it." he smiled his hansome smile and sat next to me.

I sighed, turned so I was facing the waterfall, " We only just meet but, I don't know, I feel diffrent around you. I'm usally stronge and brave, I mean I've lead a battle before, but when I'm around you I feel shy and like I can fly away any second." I turned and looked at his reaction to that. His face was hidden in the dark so, I couldn't see his reaction. Then, he turned and pulled me onto his lap and whipered in my ear " I really really like you too Gab, wanna go for a swim?"

" Sure." I couldn't help but smile. We got up off our rock but then I realized I didn't have my suit with me and neither did Kishan. " Hey I wanna try something." he gave me a weird look but shrugged and sat back down on the rock waiting. I held my arms out to the side and I let my mind picture me in my new bikkini. I opened my eyes and I saw Kishan's mouth drop open. I looked down and saw that I was in my bikkini. My organl clothes were on the rock.

"Cool. Do you think you can try that on me?" he stood up and stood in front of me. I closed my eyes and pictured him in his suit. When I opened them again he dressed. "Come on I know away to the top." he took my hand and we ran to the top jumped into the water first and when he came up he called for me to jump. The moon was full tonight and was shining right over the center of the water, with Kishan in the cente. I smiled up at the moon and then dove, but right before I hit the water I let my wings out. I felw up over the water and then came back to hover right over Kishan.

" You're so beutiful." he smiled up at me. I laughed and then before I knew it he grabed my leg and pulled me in the water. When I came back up to the surface we both were laughing so hard it started to hurt.

" Thanks a lot now my wings are all wet!" I folded them back up.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't hurt them by doing that did I?" he asked with worry.  
"No, they're fine just wet." we sawm around for a bit and talked then, we got out because it was getting close to dawn.  
"Thank you, for a amazing time." I told him as we headed out.  
"No problem. I just wanted to get to know you better and to cheer you up."  
''Thanks, I feel better. I'll race you back to the house. Let's see who's faster a wolf or tiger.  
"You're on." we shifted and took off back to the house. He was so gourjust in tiger form. He was leading by a tail lenght but that was only becsue I was letting him. Right when the house came into view and we cleared the woods I put on a burst of speed. I reached the house just before he did. We shifted back and headed inside.  
"Well it looks like the wolf won." I smiled and headed up the stared that lead to his veranda.  
"Only by a hair." he opened the sliding glass door to his room. We walked inside and then went accros the hall to my room. We stoped at my door. He took my hand and kissed my palm.  
"Goodnight, _prinsēsa."  
_"Goodnight." I went into my room and currled up next to my sister, and I dreamed of Kishan and how amazing he was.

I woke up around 10am and headed downstares in my pjs. _I don't care how I look but, I need coffee. _I went into the kitchen and got some coffee, as I headed back upstares but, stopped just in front of the stares cause Kishan was coming down. He gave me a small smile and a soft laugh. I looked myself up and down and realized that I must look like shit. I had fluffy shorts and a tank top on and my hair was in a messy bun. While he was in a black shirt and blue jeans with wet hair. _Danm it! I should have gotten dress first!  
"_Morning _prinsēsa, _how did you sleep?"  
"Great I just came down for some coffee," I showed him my cup "I'm going to go get dress now." I ducked by him and ran up the stares. I almost ran into Nillima and Kells in my rush to my room.  
"Hey Gab." they say.  
"Hey guys. Hey I was wondering if we can 'hang out' later. I want to get to know you guys better."  
"Hey sure that sounds like fun. Get dress and we can go out I'll tell the boys where we're going so they don't freak." Kells say and Nillima giggles.  
"Ok I'll see you in a sec. Do you mind if, Abby comes?"  
"No not at all Miss." Nillima says.  
"Nillima pleaze call me Gab."  
"Don't worry she still calles me ." they walked down the stares and I headed back to my room sipping my coffee. Abby was brushing her hair out and was already dressed. I got dressed and started to brush my hair out as well.  
"Hey Little Birdy. How did you sleep?"  
"Great. Can I help brush your hair please?!"  
"Sure sweety." I sat down on the bed and let her brush it out. When she was done we headed down stares.


End file.
